Second Best
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: En réalité, Dean l'a toujours su. Dans le cœur de Ginny Weasley, il aurait toujours la seconde place. Il a cru pouvoir s'en contenter. Mais on ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans l'ombre et dans l'attente.
1. Chapter 1

_Ginny, mon amour,_

_si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire adieu. _

_Je sais que je t'avais promis d'être là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'ai dit que je préférais t'avoir pour amie que de te perdre. Je sais aussi que tu es enfin heureuse, après tout ce temps, parce que le soleil brille bien plus maintenant que tu es auprès de lui. _

_Je me souviens de chacun des mots que j'ai prononcés ce soir là. Le soir où je t'ai dit que je serais là, dans l'ombre, à t'attendre, que le jour où tu le déciderais je serais là pour te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. J'ai espéré, Ginny, qu'un jour, le grand Harry Potter ne ferait plus battre ton cœur aussi vite. Et ce jour là, je serais là._

_Mais les années ont passé et il reste toujours celui que tu aimes. Et moi je reste dans l'ombre. Et ça me bouffe, ça me tue, ça me brûle à petit feu. Je meurs de savoir que tu ne seras peut-être jamais mienne à nouveau._

_Les autres ont raison, Ginny, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, dans l'attente, dans l'espérance. Il faut que je me mette enfin à vivre, à vivre pour moi. A vivre comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a dix ans._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire que je pars. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas ce que j'y trouverai mais je sais que je ne reviendrai pas. Là bas, j'essaierai de retrouver cette joie de vivre qui me caractérisait jusqu'à ce que tu ne me quittes. Je vais essayer de t'oublier, Ginny, et tu dois me pardonner pour ça. Je vais essayer de t'oublier enfin et de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée en te rencontrant._

_Je ne reviendrai pas. En tout cas je l'espère car si je reviens, c'est que je n'aurais pas su t'oublier. Pense à moi, Ginny, mon amour, un peu, mais pas trop. Demande-toi juste comment je vais et si je t'ai oubliée. Mais pas plus. Oublie-moi comme je vais essayer de t'oublier._

_Vis ta vie, mon ange, comme tu l'as toujours rêvée, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée et même avant._

_Souhaite moi bonne chance._

_Dean._


	2. Chapter 2

Il la regarde.

Comme à chaque fois, il la trouve belle. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et sans s'en rendre compte, elle fait encore tourner sa bague autour de son doigt. Elle le fait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchit, c'est une des nombreuses choses qu'il a fini par remarquer à force de l'observer sans cesse.

Elle a ce quelque chose qui attire son regard comme à chaque fois. Il ne sait pas si ce sont ses longs cheveux roux, sa voix douce et assurée ou bien cette étincelle qu'il voit briller dans ses yeux par instants. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui peut les faire étinceler ainsi.

Il a l'impression qu'elle a changé ses derniers temps. Elle est plus ouverte, plus détendue, plus naturelle. Et elle est encore plus belle.

Alors il n'y peut rien, Dean l'observe, il essaye d'apprendre à la connaitre, de loin parce qu'il sait qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il lui parle vraiment, elle ne sait probablement même pas qu'il existe.

Il la regarde mais elle ne le voit pas.

Elle le regarde.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il rit. Rien n'est plus beau que cet éclat qui brille dans ses yeux lorsqu'il est heureux. Elle aimerait être celle qui le fait rire. Mais elle l'attend depuis trop longtemps déjà. Des années. Hermione a raison et Ginny le sait bien. Elle ne peut pas vivre comme cela indéfiniment, à attendre qu'il la remarque enfin. Elle doit vivre, pour elle.

Alors elle fait de son mieux. Elle essaye de l'oublier, de ne pas penser à ses yeux verts, à ses cheveux en bataille, à son rire. Elle s'efforce de vivre pour elle. Elle sort avec d'autres garçons en espérant que l'un d'eux lui fera ressentir ce qu'elle ressent quand elle regarde Harry, en espérant l'oublier.

Mais malgré tout, lorsqu'elle est seule avec elle-même, lorsqu'il n'est pas loin, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder.

Elle le regarde mais il ne la voit pas.

o0o

Elle s'est endormie devant la cheminée.

Elle est étendue sur le sofa, un peu tordue, ça doit être terriblement inconfortable. Mais pourtant, son visage est détendu, paisible. La lueur du feu éclaire son visage et le réchauffe, ses longs cheveux roux semblent littéralement en feu, les ombres dansent sur ses joues et Dean en est comme hypnotisé. Elle est si belle.

Il l'observe un moment librement, il est seul dans la Salle Commune. Seul avec une Ginny endormie. Il aimerait s'approcher d'elle, caresser des joues devenues brûlantes par la proximité du feu, la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à son dortoir. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'ose pas.

Pourtant, la nuit, le crépitement du feu et la respiration de Ginny, tout semble l'y pousser. Il se sent comme dans une bulle protectrice, comme s'il s'avait que ce moment précieux, personne ne viendrait le briser. Alors il s'approche silencieusement. Il la regarde et elle semble encore plus belle de près.

Elle se tortille un peu et il la voit froncer les sourcils, elle doit vraiment être mal installée. Alors il soupire parce qu'il sait qu'il doit la réveiller et l'envoyer se coucher. Elle lui adressera peut-être trois petits mots, et puis elle s'en ira et ce moment magique qu'il aura vécu prendra fin.

Il se penche vers elle et la secoue gentiment. Son bras lui paraît si frêle au creux de sa main. Elle ouvre doucement les paupières et il peut admirer la couleur si chaude des ses yeux. Il lui conseille d'aller se coucher, ignorant son estomac qui se tord alors qu'il parle à la fille qu'il aime. Elle lui répond qu'elle avait trop de choses en tête pour dormir avant de rire en réalisant qu'elle s'est finalement laissée aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Son rire est absolument magnifique et résonne aux oreilles de Dean comme la plus belle des musiques. Cette musique qu'on n'a jamais vraiment entendue mais qu'on a l'impression de connaître par cœur, celle qui réchauffe votre cœur et vous donne le sourire. Alors Dean sourit, parce qu'elle est là, magnifique en face de lui, son rire cristallin s'échappant de ses si jolies lèvres.

Il lui demande si elle veut parler de ce qui la tracasse. Il se doute qu'elle va refuser, après tout elle ne le connaît pas, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer la retenir un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui. Elle fronce les sourcils et se met finalement à parler, alors Dean l'écoute.

Il a été bête de penser qu'elle pouvait s'inquiéter de ses BUSEs qui se profilaient ou d'autres histoires de filles de quinze ans. Non, les problèmes que Ginny évoque, Dean n'a aucune idée de comment les régler. Il est tout aussi perdu qu'elle face à la guerre, lui aussi est terrifié de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa famille, il n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être de combattre pour de vrai, et pas en sécurité dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ginny n'est pas une jeune fille, c'est une jeune femme et à son âge, elle a déjà vécu bien plus que des milliers d'autres sur Terre. Alors Dean l'écoute, parce qu'en plus d'être fou amoureux de la fille en face de lui, il la trouve passionnante.

Alors il continue à l'écouter, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Elle s'est endormie devant la cheminée.

La chaleur du feu l'a bercée et elle s'est laissée emporter. Elle est restée là pendant des heures semble-t-il, à regarder les braises et à réfléchir.

Elle sent quelqu'un la secouer doucement et l'appeler. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux.

─ Tu t'es endormie, lui dit Dean, tu ferais mieux de monter te coucher, tu seras bien mieux installée.

Elle se redresse et lui sourit. Elle ne le connaît pas très bien mais les quelques fois où elle lui a parlé elle l'a trouvé vraiment gentil. Elle s'étire un peu avant de lui répondre.

─ Sûrement, lui dit-elle, mais j'avais tellement de choses en tête, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il semblerait que ça aille mieux, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit à sa remarque et lui demande si elle veut en parler. Elle hésite un peu, toutes ces questions qui tournent dans sa tête lui donnent mal au cœur, tous ces doutes lui donnent le vertige. Alors elle se lance.

Elle lui parle de sa peur de voir sa famille en danger avec le retour de Voldemort, elle lui raconte comment la bataille du Ministère la hante encore, les sortilèges, les blessés, les morts. Tout ça, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le lui raconte à lui, elle ne le connaît presque pas. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle le lui raconte d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne la connaît pas.

Il l'écoute avec attention et la rassure. Elle sait bien qu'il ne peut pas lui promettre que tout s'arrangera mais elle est tout de même contente qu'il le fasse.

Alors elle continue à lui parler, jusque tard dans la nuit.

o0o

Ils sont assis tous les deux au bord du lac.

Depuis ce soir où ils ont discuté jusque tard dans la nuit auprès du feu, Dean et Ginny passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Et chaque seconde passée avec elle rend Dean plus heureux que la précédente.

En général, ils discutent de tout et de rien. Mais le plus souvent, il a l'impression que les confidences qu'ils se font sont loin d'être anodines. Elle lui parle de sa famille, de ses frères et de ce que c'est que d'être la seule fille de la famille et la plus jeune qui plus est. Et il l'écoute avec attention.

Il la trouve vraiment belle et la sincérité qu'il voit briller dans ses yeux le rend fier, parce que c'est à lui qu'elle confie tout ça. Elle lui parle parfois sans le regarder, arrachant les brins d'herbe, et il sait que dans ces moments là, elle évoque ses sentiments les plus personnels.

Et lui aussi lui parle. Il lui parle de sa mère, de sa petite sœur. Il lui raconte ce que c'était qu'être différent, un peu bizarre au milieu des autres enfants avant d'entrer à Poudlard, dans son école moldue. Il lui parle de ses rêves d'avenir, de ses craintes, de tout et de rien.

Et elle l'écoute avec attention et il se prend à espérer que cela l'intéresse, que les questions qu'elle lui pose viennent du cœur.

Et puis elle se rapproche de lui, le dos contre le tronc de leur arbre et pose sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

Il se fige. Il se fige en se rendant finalement compte de tout ce que cela implique. Parce qu'il réalise qu'à ce jour, Ginny est peut-être la personne qui en sait le plus sur lui. Et pour tout avouer, il en a un peu peur. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas un simple béguin. Elle est sa confidente, son amie, la femme qu'il aime. Alors il se détend et s'appuie à son tour contre elle, respirant à pleins poumons les effluves du parfum de ses cheveux.

Assis tout contre l'autre, ils parlent encore et encore et se dévoilent leurs secrets les plus intimes.

Ils sont assis tous les deux au bord du lac.

Si Ginny avait su qu'elle trouverait un confident et un ami en la personne de Dean Thomas, peut-être l'aurait-elle approché plus tôt. Il est de ces personnes qui savent écouter. Pas comme ces gens qui se taisent simplement. Il est de ceux qui écoutent chacun de vos mots et captent toutes les nuances de gris qu'ils cachent. Il est de ceux qui vous disent quand vous avez tort, que cela vous plaise ou non, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas vous faire plaisir, ils veulent être sincères. Il est de ceux qui partagent votre peine, de ce que ne vous disent pas « je comprends ce que tu ressens » mais plutôt essayent de l'imaginer.

Alors Ginny se confie à lui. Elle lui parle de ses trop nombreux frères. Elle les aime tous, sans exception, ils prennent juste un peu trop de place dans sa petite vie. Elle lui raconte comment ils la considèrent tous comme une enfant, une petite chose fragile. Elle se dévoile et il l'écoute, il semble comprendre. Il ne saisit pas ce que ça peut être mais il comprend son besoin incessant de montrer ce qu'elle vaut.

Alors Ginny se dit que peut-être, il est différent des autres. Peut-être que lui la voit telle qu'elle est et pas telle que les autres veulent la voir. Elle se dit que peut-être, il peut lui apporter ce petit quelque chose que les autres n'ont jamais su lui donner, ce quelque chose qui lui fera oublier Harry. Oui, parce qu'elle le voit dans ses yeux, qu'elle lui plait. Alors elle se dit « pourquoi pas » et s'appuie contre leur arbre et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle le sent se crisper et elle baisse les yeux, un peu honteuse. Il est de notoriété publique que Ginny a toujours été amoureuse de Harry Potter et certaines mauvaises langues disent d'elle qu'elle essaye simplement de le rendre jaloux en sortant avec d'autres garçons, mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait qu'Harry peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et il ne semble pas la vouloir elle, alors elle essaye de l'oublier. Elle essaye de trouver un garçon qui sera capable de l'aimer comme elle est, pour ses qualités comme pour ses défauts.

Et de tout son cœur, elle souhaite que Dean soit celui-là. Les semaines qui se sont écoulées les ont rapprochés et elle en est plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il pose finalement tête contre la sienne et continue à parler. Ginny, elle, soupire de soulagement. Dean compte beaucoup pour elle et peut-être qu'il pourra l'aider à oublier Harry, peut-être qu'elle pourra être heureuse avec lui. Elle l'espère, elle croise les doigts, elle prie de toutes ses forces pour que ça soit le cas.

Assis tout contre l'autre, ils parlent encore et encore et se dévoilent leurs secrets les plus intimes.

o0o

– Ecris-moi, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Elle s'éloigne un peu, mais il la rattrape, saisissant son poignet. Sa peau est d'une douceur infinie entre ses doigts et son poignet est si fin qu'il a peur de le briser. Il l'observe, l'admire, tentant d'apprendre par cœur chacune des courbes de son visage, chacune des nuances de brun dans ses yeux, chacune des ses taches de rousseurs.

Il la regarde, l'apprend même s'il sait qu'il la connaît déjà par cœur. Il connaît chacune de ces petites taches qui parsèment son visage d'ange et ses frêles épaules, il les a déjà tant dessinées. Sa préférée, c'est celle qui est cachée sous son oreille, celle que l'on ne trouve qu'en embrassant son cou puis sa mâchoire, jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux.

Et ses cheveux. Ils le fascinent. Toutes ces teintes de roux, il les a peintes. De cet auburn qui se cache sous sa nuque à ses mèches presque blondes qui illuminent sa chevelure de feu. Il adore y passer ses doigts, sentir leur longueur caresser sa peau. Il les adore, mais finalement, il préfère lorsqu'elle les attache. Lorsque c'est le cas, elle dévoile aux yeux du monde la beauté de sa peau et il ne résiste que difficilement à l'envie d'y goûter. Lorsqu'elle les relève, il distingue un peu mieux les traits de son si beau visage, l'arrondi de sa joue, le tracé fin de son nez, la délicatesse de sa mâchoire.

Sous ses yeux, il la voit rougir un peu. Elle est encore plus belle. Plus belle encore que ces peintures qu'il observe pendant des heures. Il se penche alors vers elle et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Ce simple contact le fait frissonner et ses lèvres le brûlent. De cette brûlure du premier baiser, celle qui vous pique les lèvres, celle qui envoie des vagues de frissons dans tout votre corps. Cette sensation, Dean ne peut plus s'en passer, elle est devenue sa drogue. Parce qu'embrasser Ginny, c'est comme revivre à chaque fois son premier baiser et toute sa magie.

Elle l'embrasse alors vraiment et il goûte enfin pleinement à la femme qu'il aime. Il se sent à la fois lourd et léger, comme s'il était sur le point de s'envoler mais que seul son corps le retenait encore sur la terre ferme. Les papillons dans son ventre s'envolent à nouveau et il ressent ces fourmillements qu'il aime tant envahir ses membres.

Elle s'éloigne finalement et le vide qu'elle laisse entre elle et lui semble des kilomètres plus que des mètres. Il sourit doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

Embrasser Ginny le rend plus heureux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

– Ecris-moi, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Elle engage un pas pour s'éloigner mais elle sent Dean lui saisir délicatement le poignet. Ses mouvements sont toujours d'une telle douceur, elle en est à chaque fois surprise. Elle le regarde et il l'observe sans rien dire.

Elle se sent presque mal à l'aise alors qu'il l'observe ainsi. Elle peut lire tant de douceur et d'amour dans son regard qu'elle en rougit, un peu. Lorsqu'il la regarde ainsi, elle se sent belle, femme.

Elle aussi l'observe et elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois qu'il est vraiment beau. Ses traits fins et masculins, sa peau sombre et sans défaut, ses yeux sombres et envoûtants. Elle s'étonne encore une fois de le trouver si grand, de se sentir si petite à coté de lui. Pourtant, l'écart entre eux n'est pas choquant, juste suffisant pour que, blottie contre lui, Ginny puisse laisser courir le bout de son nez le long de sa mâchoire.

Il se penche très lentement vers elle et caresse ses lèvres des siennes. Il fait preuve d'une telle douceur que Ginny en sent son corps frissonner et elle ferme les yeux. Chacun de ses gestes qu'il fait est plein de cette tendresse et il n'est pas une fois où il ne la traite pas comme une princesse. Dans ses bras, elle a le sentiment d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et ça, personne d'autre que Dean ne le lui fait ressentir.

Alors elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse vraiment. Il enroule les siens autour de sa taille et la serre tout contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore. La passion qu'il met dans son étreinte, l'amour qu'il lui transmet par son baiser, tout cela lui donne le tournis.

Au creux de ses bras, elle se sent aimée plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été et c'est un sentiment absolument merveilleux. Et elle réalise que Dean lui apporte un bonheur qu'elle n'espérait plus depuis longtemps.

Embrasser Dean la rend plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Dean n'a jamais passé autant de temps dans sa chambre durant l'été.

Habituellement, il est plutôt du genre à passer tout son temps à l'extérieur, admirant la nature et la peignant inlassablement. Il se lève souvent aux aurores afin de capter les premiers rayons du soleil et de les figer sur la toile. La nature est sa plus grande source d'inspiration, il aime ses couleurs, toutes ses teintes qu'il a l'impression de connaître mais qu'il redécouvre pourtant chaque matin.

Pourtant, Dean, n'a jamais passé autant de temps à l'intérieur. Mais cela, c'est parce qu'une autre a pris la place de la nature dans son cœur. Ginny Weasley est devenue sa muse. Il passe des heures à son bureau à lui écrire d'immenses lettres. Il en apprend un peu plus chaque jour sur elle et chaque jour, il désire la connaître un peu mieux.

Il apprend à quel point elle est fière de Fred et George et de leur réussite dans leur affaire. Il apprend combien les manières de sa future belle sœur l'agacent et il sourit quand il l'imagine en train d'imiter la française. Elle lui raconte les parties de Quidditch en double qui se déroulent au Terrier et dans ces moments là, le regard de Dean se fait bien plus sombre. Parce qu'il n'est pas idiot, il sait ce qui la rend si joyeuse. Harry. Juste Harry. Sa simple présence a cet effet là sur Ginny.

Elle lui raconte les discussions qu'ils ont tous les quatre, s'agace de savoir qu'Harry aime bien Fleurk malgré tout. Il sait qu'elle n'en a pas conscience, mais Harry revient souvent dans leurs conversations. Parce qu'au fond, Ginny fait de son mieux mais Harry est toujours là dans un coin de sa tête, dans un coin de son cœur. Mais il ne dit rien parce qu'il l'a toujours su et qu'il sait que la meilleure chose à faire est de profiter de ce que Ginny peut lui offrir.

Un jour Harry se rendra compte que lui aussi aime Ginny, et ce jour là, elle fera son choix. Dean sait déjà celui qu'elle choisira, et ça ne sera pas lui. Alors il en profite en se disant que peut-être, lorsqu'Harry se rendra compte de tout ce qu'il rate, ça sera trop tard. Il se doute qu'il y a peu de chances mais il espère.

Cette année, Dean passe un temps fou dans sa chambre, mais Antonia Thomas ne s'en inquiète pas, parce qu'elle connaît son fils. Elle remarque chacune des petites taches de peinture jaune sur ses mains, elle sourit en voyant la trainée rouge sur son front, celle qui se dessine sur votre visage lorsque l'intensité de l'art vous épuise et que vous vous essuyez négligemment le front. Elle reconnaît ce petit point bleu sur le bout de son nez, il l'a toujours lorsqu'il se penche trop près de sa toile. Alors oui, Dean passe plus de temps qu'il ne le devrait enfermé à l'intérieur, mais Antonia ne s'inquiète pas parce qu'elle sait que tant que Dean peindra, il ira bien.

Elle ne manque pas de remarquer les taches d'encre sur ses doigts. Elles ne sont pas là habituellement.

Parce qu'enfermé dans sa chambre, Dean correspond avec la fille qu'il aime.

Ginny n'a jamais passé autant de temps dans sa chambre durant l'été.

Elle qui aime tant le soleil, la chaleur et le vent chaud du mois d'août, cette année, elle ne sort que peu. Son temps, elle le passe à écrire à Dean, à lui raconter comment se passe la vie au Terrier.

Elle lui parle de Fleurk, de ses manies agaçantes, de son accent insupportable et de ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle envoie sans cesse voler derrière son épaule comme une star de cinéma. Merlin comme elle l'énerve. Mais au moins Dean n'est pas comme Ron ou Harry, à la trouver jolie, gentille ou parfaite.

Elle raconte aussi comment marche le magasin de Fred et George, elle lui parle des nouvelles inventions qu'ils ont créées et de celles qu'ils ont abandonnées un peu partout dans la maison dans l'espoir de les piéger.

Plus le temps passe, plus Ginny a hâte de retourner à Poudlard et elle sait que c'est principalement dû au fait qu'elle y retrouvera Dean. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser de leur relation, ça l'effraie un peu. Surtout parce qu'elle se rend compte que Dean compte énormément pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse ? Elle n'en sait rien. Elle est un peu perdue parce qu'au fond c'est ce qu'elle voulait, oublier Harry, tomber amoureuse d'un garçon extraordinaire comme Dean. Mais elle ne le nie pas, ça lui fait peur.

Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être totalement excitée lorsque la chouette de Dean lui revient. Les papillons dans son ventre s'envolent à chaque fois qu'elle déplie ses parchemins et elle rougit un peu en lisant ces si belles lettres qu'il lui envoie. Parfois, elle se demande si elle mérite quelqu'un comme Dean. Après tout, lui l'aime, elle le sait bien et elle, elle est perdue dans le maelstrom de ses sentiments.

Le soir, un peu avant qu'Hermione ne vienne se coucher, lorsqu'elle est seule dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec son amie, elle regarde le tableau que Dean lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Il représente tout ce qu'elle aime. Le parc de Poudlard, le lac, leur arbre et eux deux appuyés contre le tronc, comme au tout début. Il est magnifique. Il lui donne envie de revenir au pied de cet arbre centenaire, avec Dean, à parler de tout et de rien, et à s'embrasser.

Parce qu'enfermé dans sa chambre, Ginny pense au garçon qu'elle a appris à aimer.

Ils s'embrassent sur un des canapés de Leur Salle Commune.

Dean aime bien penser à la Salle sur Demande ainsi, comme un lieu qui leur serait réservé, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. En général, ils essaient d'être discrets lorsqu'ils s'embrassent dans un couloir pourtant Dean ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils ont été interrompus par quelqu'un. Il ne se souvient que trop bien du regard de Ron la première fois où il les a surpris.

Depuis, ils se rendent dans la Salle sur Demande qui prend pour eux l'allure de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ils s'y sentent chez eux et peuvent vivre leur amour sans subir les regards réprobateurs des uns ou des autres.

Dean est assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée, Ginny face à lui, sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque coté. Et ils s'embrassent. Les baisers de Ginny, Dean ne sait plus s'en passer, ils l'envoûtent et le rendent encore plus amoureux. Il embrasse ses lèvres sans s'en lasser, goûtant avec bonheur à leur douceur. Il joue avec du bout des lèvres, apprenant chacune de leurs courbes. Il les croque un peu, tout doucement.

Ginny, les mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrasse plus passionnément. Elle le rend littéralement fou. Le dos droit, ses cheveux retombant autour de lui dans une cascade de feu, elle le possède complètement. Il caresse sa peau douce sous son chemisier blanc et soupire de contentement.

Leurs langues dansent et leurs esprits s'envolent. Il n'est plus sur Terre, il n'est plus vraiment de ce monde, il n'appartient plus qu'à celui que Ginny dessine pour eux. Elle est si belle, divine. Il l'aime tellement. Il est conscient des envies qui le tiraillent, des hormones qui veulent prendre le contrôle de son corps mais il les rejette, il la respecte trop, il l'aime trop.

Pourtant, alors qu'il l'embrasse passionnément, ses doigts caressant le bas de son dos, elle glisse ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le fait passer par-dessus la tête du jeune homme. Un instant interdit, il n'a pas le temps de penser plus loin, les lèvres de Ginny saisissent à nouveau les siennes.

Il sent ses doigts fins caresser sa peau et des frissons l'électrisent, comme des décharges de pur bonheur. Lentement, il la fait basculer sur le coté, l'allongeant sur le canapé et reposant au dessus d'elle. Il la regarde un instant à la recherche d'un indice sur la conduite à suivre. Ses yeux bruns sont brillants de désir et la lumière du feu se reflète à l'infini dans ce regard qu'il aime tant. Elle le fixe un instant avant de le saisir par la nuque et de l'embrasser. Les frissons qui courent le long de l'échine de Dean se font plus intenses alors qu'il répond à son baiser, défaisant lentement les boutons du chemisier blanc de la jeune fille et embrassant la peau blanche qui se découvre peu à peu.

Dans Leur Salle Commune, Dean découvre des sensations qu'il n'aurait aimé expérimenter avec aucune autre.

Ils s'embrassent sur un des canapés de Leur Salle Commune.

Elle aime cet endroit qui n'existe que pour eux, que pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer en paix. Elle aime les moments intimes qu'ils y partagent. Elle aime leurs longues discussions, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle aime leurs fous rires, elle aime leur baiser.

Parce que quand Dean l'embrasse, il la fait sentir femme et entière. Elle est noyée sous tout cet amour qu'il lui transmet par ses baisers. Elle a du mal à réaliser qu'il l'aime autant que cela, ça lui donne un peu le tournis. Mais ça la rend vraiment heureuse.

Alors elle l'embrasse encore et encore, sentant son estomac se nouer à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, ses yeux brillant de cet amour pour elle. Elle sent ses mains caresser le bas de son dos et la faire frissonner. Mais il ne va pas plus loin et elle sait que c'est parce qu'il a peur de la brusquer. Pourtant, elle a toute confiance en lui, plus qu'en beaucoup d'autre.

Alors elle passe ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le fait passer par-dessus sa tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs langues se caressent mais l'esprit de Ginny est ailleurs. Il est tout à ses mains qui courent sur le torse nu du jeune homme alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle aime le savoir à demi nu sous elle.

Lentement, il la fait basculer sur le coté et s'allonge sur elle. Elle sent son poids contre son corps mais sent bien qu'il s'appuie sur son coude pour ne pas l'écraser. De là où elle est, elle peu l'admirer pleinement. Son corps musclé et fin, sa peau sombre et sans défaut et le tracé de sa mâchoire, celui qu'elle aime tant.

Elle aimerait qu'il sache à quel point elle tient à lui, à quel point elle lui est reconnaissante de la rendre si heureuse. Elle n'a pas les mots, juste les sentiments. Alors elle saisit sa nuque et l'embrasse à nouveau, elle essaye de lui transmettre ces sentiments qui l'assaillent. Il lui rend son baiser et elle frissonne. Elle frissonne d'anticipation alors qu'il défait lentement les boutons de son chemisier, déposant un baiser sur chaque centimètre de sa peau qu'il dénude par ce geste.

Dans Leur Salle Commune, Ginny découvre des sensations et elle est heureuse que ça soit avec Dean.

Dean traite Ginny comme une princesse.

Il l'accompagne jusqu'à ses salles de cours, il lui porte son sac, il lui tient les portes, il la ressert au dîner, il l'aide à passer le portrait menant à la Salle Commune. Dean traite Ginny comme une princesse, ou du moins il essaye.

Parce qu'il y pense de temps en temps, à cette chance qu'il a de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et chaque jour il essaye de lui montrer à quel point il lui en est reconnaissant.

Parce qu'il le sait, Ginny est une femme battante, une femme forte, intelligente et terriblement belle. Et il se dit que la moindre des choses serait de la traiter comme une reine. A défaut de pouvoir lui offrir tous les trésors du monde, il la traite du mieux qu'il peut, comme une princesse.

Pourtant, il sait qu'elle n'aime pas cela. Au début elle ne disait rien, elle devait se dire que c'était agréable que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu d'elle. Et puis le temps a lentement passé et l'amusement a laissé place à l'agacement. Il essaye de faire attention, mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que lui.

Elle lui a dit et répété de la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre fille. Mais c'est cela qu'elle ne saisit pas. Pour Dean, elle est tout sauf n'importe quelle fille. Plus le temps passe, plus il se dit qu'il doit être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, cependant il s'en rend compte, plus le temps passe, plus il l'agace.

Il n'est pas idiot, il sait qu'il n'est pas celui avec qui Ginny aurait aimé être, il sait que pour elle il n'est que le second choix. Alors il tente d'en profiter un maximum parce qu'après tout, la chance tourne. Il la traite comme une princesse parce qu'il a peur de la perdre, se rendant pourtant compte qu'il l'éloigne de lui peu à peu.

Dean a le sentiment d'être le pire petit ami du monde.

Dean traite Ginny comme une princesse.

Il l'accompagne jusqu'à ses salles de cours, il lui porte son sac, il lui tient les portes, il la ressert au dîner, il l'aide à passer le portrait menant à la Salle Commune. En somme, Dean Thomas est un gentleman. Et pourtant Ginny déteste ça.

Elle sait que c'est idiot et même complètement absurde. Toutes les filles rêvent d'un petit ami attentionné qui les traiterait comme des princesses, mais pas Ginny. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer, c'est comme ça. En tout cas elle est sûre que ses frères ont quelque chose à voir là dedans.

Parce que oui, quand on est la seule fille au milieu de sept grand frères, il faut savoir courir plus vite qu'eux si on veut espérer avoir un part de gâteau, il faut avoir les bras musclé pour monter sa lourde malle jusqu'au quatrième étage parce que personne ne vous aidera, il faut avoir de la répartie pour ne pas se faire écraser, il faut savoir se faire respecter.

Ginny sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se comporter comme une petite princesse au milieu de ses frères. Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu.

Alors non, Ginny n'est pas une princesse, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui porte son sac, elle est bien assez forte pour ça. Non, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la resserve, elle a deux mains. Non, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui ouvre la porte, elle sait très bien le faire toute seule. Et non, pour la millième fois non, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide pour franchir le portrait de la Salle Commune.

Et elle l'a bien fait comprendre à Dean, parce qu'après tout, elle tient énormément à lui mais elle ne supporte pas chacune de ces manies. Elle se sent complètement bête et terriblement insensible lorsqu'elle l'envoie balader alors qu'il essaye de l'aider. Elle sait qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, qu'elle ne mérite pas un garçon aussi attentionné que Dean.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'à chaque fois il s'excuse et Ginny a le sentiment d'être la pire petite amie du monde.

Il est allongé dans son lit, observant le plafond.

Son cœur est lourd, il lui fait terriblement mal mais il l'accepte. Il ne pleure pas, il n'est pas triste, pas vraiment. Il sait que ça peut sembler idiot, il devrait être malheureux mais il n'y arrive pas.

Ses souvenirs dansent devant ses yeux, colorés, lumineux, ils lui réchauffent le cœur. Parce que Dean le sait, entre Ginny et lui, c'est terminé, mais il a vécu des moments merveilleux. Il repense à ces nombreuses lettres échangées, à ces longues discussions au bord du lac, à leurs fous rires, à ces moments intimes qu'ils ont partagés. Et il sourit.

Il se rend compte qu'il est peut-être un peu fou de sourire alors qu'il vient de se faire larguer, mais il n'y peut rien, tous ces bons moments dépassent sa peine. Il sera surement triste, un peu plus tard, mais à cet instant, il n'y arrive pas.

Après tout, il savait bien que ce jour viendrait et il se réjouit qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Car il l'a toujours su, Ginny ne l'aimait pas. A vrai dire, si, elle l'aimait, mais simplement pas comme lui l'aime. Cet amour là, elle le réserve à un autre que lui. La seule chose qu'il espère, c'est qu'elle sera heureuse. Et au fond de lui, il espère que lui aussi sera heureux.

Ça parait cliché, complètement idiot même, mais il sait que ce qu'il éprouve pour Ginny, il ne l'éprouvera pas à nouveau avant longtemps. Alors il doit avouer qu'il a un peu peur de laisser ce sentiment le fuir, il aimerait s'y accrocher pour toujours. Mais il se doute que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

Ginny l'a plaqué et il s'est senti obligé de s'excuser. Il se trouve un peu étrange parfois.

Elle est allongée et observe le ciel étoilé au dessus d'elle.

Elle ne voit pas grand-chose, elle doit bien l'avouer, ses larmes rendent sa vision floue. L'herbe est trempée de la pluie qui est tombée dans la journée et elle sent ses vêtements s'humidifier et le froid la gagner. Mais elle s'en fiche. Au contraire, elle se dit qu'elle mériterait même qu'il se mette à pleuvoir et qu'elle se retrouve noyée. Elle ne vaut pas mieux.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle retient ses sanglots. Elle les retient depuis si longtemps que ça lui fait mal. C'est bien fait pour elle, elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Parce qu'elle y pense, est-ce qu'il en existe beaucoup des filles qui sont assez égoïstes pour larguer leur parfait petit ami et pleurer sur leur sort après ?

Non, Ginny ne mérite pas mieux que de rester dehors, dans l'herbe mouillée, jusqu'à en tomber malade.

Elle se demande comment elle a pu être aussi égoïste et faire tant de mal à un garçon aussi gentil que Dean. Lui qui a toujours été là pour elle, lui qui l'a aidé à oublier Harry, lui qui l'a toujours traitée comme une reine.

Elle s'en rend compte maintenant, elle s'est voilée la face pendant des mois. Et même si elle a appris à aimer Dean, elle n'a jamais su oublier Harry. Il a toujours été là, derrière chacun de ses gestes, derrières chacune de leurs étreintes, derrières chacun de leurs mots doux. Et ça les a détruits. Parce que le temps a passé mais il est toujours resté là, à les observer, à se rappeler aux pensées de Ginny.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle a passé tout son temps à les comparer, les incomparables. Comment a-t-elle pu être assez bête pour essayer de comparer Dean et Harry alors que tout les oppose ? Et en cet instant elle se déteste encore plus, parce qu'elle sait qu'en plus d'avoir fait souffrir Dean pendant tous ces mois, elle le fait encore souffrir maintenant. Oui, parce qu'elle le sait, elle l'a bien lu dans son regard, que lui l'avait toujours su. Il avait toujours su qu'elle en aimait un autre mais l'avait laissée faire. Et quand elle l'avait réalisé, il s'était excusé.

Elle a plaqué Dean et il a été celui à s'excuser. Elle se déteste.

Il se penche et l'embrasse.

Dean sent son estomac se nouer et son cœur tomber jusque dans ses talons. Il n'a jamais été de ceux qui se plaignent mais la douleur qu'il ressent à cet instant est juste insupportable et le déchire.

Il se mort l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler et il sent le goût du fer inonder sa bouche. Il sait qu'il doit se détourner mais il n'y arrive pas, il est comme figé devant cette scène de joie, de bonheur et d'amour qui le poignarde. Il ne sait pas dire si son cœur bat terriblement vite ou s'il menace de s'arrêter dans l'instant, il sait seulement que le sang qui pulse dans ses veines le fait affreusement souffrir, comme si chaque battement le brûlait un peu plus. Mais il n'y arrive pas, son regard reste accroché à cette chevelure rousse qu'un autre caresse, à ses lèvres roses qu'un autre embrasse, à cette taille fine qu'un autre étreint.

Finalement il se ressaisit et baisse les yeux vers son verre brisé dans sa paume ensanglantée. Il écarte les doigts et laisse les morceaux de verre échouer au sol. Peu importe, personne ne fait attention à lui.

Il quitte la Salle Commune lentement. Mais peu à peu, il sent ses jambes s'engourdir et se met à courir pour ne pas se laisser saisir par la tétanie qui le menace. Il court, court sans savoir vraiment où il va, sans savoir pourquoi il court. Il court, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il monte les escaliers, traverse les couloirs. Il ne sait pas dire s'il croise du monde en chemin, s'il bouscule des gens ou bien même des professeurs. Il court.

Finalement, la fatigue le rattrape et se muscles commencent à le faire souffrir. Alors il ralentit peu à peu, le souffle court et sa main droite terriblement douloureuse. Il relève les yeux et il a l'impression que les coupures de sa main se dessinent sur son cœur alors qu'il réalise où il se trouve. Il s'appuie à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et se laisse glisser lentement contre le mur nu menant à la Salle sur Demande.

Le hasard est cruel et l'a mené jusqu'à cet endroit où il a passé de si merveilleux moments avec Ginny. Il essuie rageusement la larme qui s'est échappée de son œil et grimace alors que l'eau salée s'étend sur ses plaies. Mais après tout ça n'est rien, la douleur qui enserre son cœur est mille fois plus douloureuse.

Il ferme les yeux et réalise que tout ça n'est sûrement que le début d'une période très sombre.

Il se penche et l'embrasse.

Elle sent son cœur s'arrêter un moment avant de s'envoler. Elle a la gorge nouée et l'estomac qui fait des cabrioles. Et puis tout naturellement elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse à son tour.

Elle le sent la serrer très fort dans ses bras et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ça lui semble si juste, si parfait. Elle réalise qu'elle a attendu ça depuis des années, que son rêve se réalise enfin.

Elle a cru que tout cela lui avait passé, qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier, qu'elle était passée à autre chose, mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'a jamais oublié Harry. Il a toujours été là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, dans un coin de son cœur.

Elle a aimé Dean, elle en est certaine maintenant, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que leur rupture l'a tellement faite souffrir, mais elle sait aussi que l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Harry est infiniment plus profond. C'est cet amour qu'on essaye de cacher, d'oublier, d'enterrer, et qui pourtant renaît en un instant comme si le vent avait soufflé tous les murs qu'on avait voulu créer autour.

Et au fond d'elle ça lui fait mal, parce qu'elle sait que c'est à cause d'Harry qu'elle n'a pas pu offrir à Dean l'amour qu'il méritait, c'est à cause de lui qu'ils se disputaient, à cause de lui qu'elle lui a fait du mal.

Parce qu'il était là, dans son cœur, à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser « Harry n'aurait jamais dit ça », « Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça », « Harry aurait compris ».

Mais Ginny essaye de se rassurer, elle se dit qu'ils sont encore jeunes, que malgré toute la peine qu'elle a faite à Dean, il finira par l'oublier, par la pardonner. Même si elle sait que ça risque de prendre du temps. Elle se sent un peu mal, parce que cela fait des mois que Dean fait partie de sa vie et elle a du mal à s'imaginer sans lui. Mais elle sait qu'Harry est là et qu'il arrivera à combler ce vide que Dean laisse derrière lui.

Elle ferme les yeux, en serrant Harry dans ses bras et réalise que tout ça n'est sûrement que le début d'une période plus heureuse.

Il s'assoit à coté d'elle, au pied du canapé.

La Salle Commune est entièrement vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Leurs épaules se frôlent et Dean réalise que cela va bientôt faire un mois qu'il ne lui a pas parlé, qu'il ne l'a pas touchée.

Elle relève la tête et plonge son regard humide dans le sien puis se tourne à nouveau vers le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Il la connaît bien et il sait qu'elle ne pleure que très rarement, elle doit être terriblement bouleversée.

– Ca va s'arranger, lui dit-il, on va s'en sortir.

Ils ont enterré Dumbledore ce soir et il sait bien ce qu'Harry a dit à Ginny plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Dean est conscient que le futur qui se dessine devant eux est loin d'être lumineux mais il doit faire semblant d'y croire, au moins pour elle.

– J'ai peur, murmure-t-elle sans le regarder.

– Je sais, dit-il simplement, moi aussi je suis terrifié. Mais on va s'en sortir. Et puis je suis là pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ajoute-t-il tout bas.

– Dean…, souffle-t-elle en fermant les yeux, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

– Non, la coupe-t-il, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te demande rien. Je veux simplement que tu le saches, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Ça m'est égal que tu aimes Harry. Je veux juste que tu saches que si un jour tu décides qu'il ne te mérite plus, ce jour là, je serai là, à t'attendre. D'ici là, je traînerai toujours dans le coin parce que je préfère t'avoir dans ma vie, ne serait-ce que comme amie, plutôt que de te perdre. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

Il ne sait pas où il a trouvé la force et le courage de lui avouer tout cela, il pense qu'au fond, il fallait juste que cela sorte. Il est content de l'avoir fait. Il sait qu'il y a sûrement une part de mensonge dans tout ce beau discours, il ne sait pas s'ils s'en sortiront indemnes, lui, ou même elle. Alors il est heureux qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressent.

Une unique larme coule le long de la joue de la jeune fille alors qu'elle glisse sa main dans celle de Dean. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent comme autrefois, et Dean se sent un peu mieux.

Et Ginny serre sa main, fort, très fort.

Il s'assoit à coté d'elle, au pied du canapé.

Elle sait que c'est lui, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il lui a manqué, il lui a tellement manqué. Ça ne fait qu'un mois mais elle se demande comment elle a fait pour tenir sans sa présence, sans leurs discussions.

Elle relève la tête et plonge son regard humide dans le sien puis se tourne à nouveau vers le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Il l'a déjà vu pleurer mais de colère seulement. Elle essaye d'être forte, à chaque instant, mais ça l'épuise. Et puis c'est Dean, ell se fiche qu'il la voie comme ça, il a vu pire. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard. Parce qu'il est là alors qu'elle n'a fait que lui faire du mal ces derniers temps.

– Ca va s'arranger, lui dit-il, on va s'en sortir.

Elle se mort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Dumbledore est mort, Harry a rompu avec elle pour aller sauver le monde, elle sait qu'il ne reviendra pas pour la rentrée prochaine. Dumbledore est mort et Voldemort ne va pas tarder à être au pouvoir. Alors non, elle n'est pas sûre que tout cela va s'arranger, elle n'ose même pas penser à tous ceux qui ne s'en sortiront peut-être pas. Pourtant, les mots, même mensongers, de Dean lui font du bien. Sa présence lui fait du bien.

– J'ai peur, murmure-t-elle sans le regarder.

– Je sais, dit-il simplement, moi aussi je suis terrifié. Mais on va s'en sortir. Et puis je suis là pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ajoute-t-il tout bas.

Elle ferme les yeux alors que son cœur se serre et lui fait terriblement mal. Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas maintenant.

– Dean…, souffle-t-elle.

Elle souffre déjà suffisamment de savoir qu'elle le fait souffrir, elle ne veut pas qu'il vienne lui agiter sa peine sous le nez, pas alors qu'elle est si mal. Même si elle sait qu'il en a le droit.

– Non, la coupe-t-il, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te demande rien.

Elle l'écoute lui dire qu'il l'aime les yeux toujours clos. Elle l'écoute lui dire qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, qu'elle en aime un autre ou pas. Elle l'écoute lui dire qu'il l'attendra, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Elle l'écoute lui dire qu'il sera là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle ne sait pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit à répondre à cela. D'un coté, elle sait que c'est malsain, qu'il ne doit pas l'attendre ainsi, elle ne le mérite pas. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle n'a pas la force de le lui dire, elle est trop égoïste. Il lui promet sa présence dans sa vie, quoi qu'il advienne et elle n'est pas assez forte pour le refuser.

Elle attrape la main de Dean et entremêle leurs doigts, comme elle le fait avant. Elle sait que c'est mal, parce que pour Dean ça veut dire bien plus que pour elle. Mais elle est faible. Elle a besoin de lui. Une unique larme roule sur sa joue et elle ne sait pas dire si c'est une larme de tristesse ou de honte.

Alors elle serre la main de Dean, fort, très fort.

Elle sourit en le voyant.

Elle est tout simplement sublime. Le soleil brille fort en ce début d'après midi et ses cheveux semblent littéralement s'enflammer. Son sourire est immense et au fond de lui Dean sait qu'elle est heureuse.

Elle est magnifique dans sa robe blanche et ces petites fleurs immaculées qui se trouvent dans ses cheveux ne font que l'embellir. Elle est heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été, surtout pas avec lui, alors il sait qu'il doit être heureux lui aussi. Parce qu'au fond de lui, ce qu'il a toujours souhaité plus que tout au monde, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, avec lui ou avec un autre.

Elle s'approche de lui avec ce si beau sourire, celui qui n'appartient qu'à lui, ou c'est ce qu'il aime à penser. Il lui rend son sourire et la félicite pour son mariage, lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Elle sourit de plus belle et passe ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle.

Il la serre à son tour, mais pas comme il aurait souhaité le faire. Il s'attache à ne pas la tenir trop serré, à ne pas trop la toucher. Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher d'humer son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il a l'impression de ne pas l'avoir sentie depuis des siècles sans pour autant l'avoir jamais oubliée. Elle s'éloigne délicatement et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de le remercier d'être venu. Evidemment, il lui dit que ça n'est rien, qu'il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Pourtant, la vérité c'est qu'être là ça le tue, ça le bouffe. La voir si heureuse avec un autre ça le brûle à petit feu. Mais il est son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas pu manquer un évènement si important pour elle, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, de toute la soirée, il ne la quitte pas du regard, parce qu'après tout c'est tout ce à quoi il a droit.

Il n'est pas idiot, il a toujours su qu'Harry aurait la première place dans le cœur de Ginny et il était fier de pouvoir dire – ou du moins se dire à lui-même – qu'il avait la seconde place. Même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, même lorsqu'ils étaient heureux, il n'avait que la seconde place. Il ne lui en veut pas pourtant, il sait qu'elle a essayé, et il lui en est reconnaissant. Il a pu vivre des moments merveilleux grâce à cela.

Mais pour l'instant, le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage n'est qu'un masque derrière lequel il cache son malheur et sa peine.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Ginny se marrie à Harry Potter et Dean Thomas est son témoin.

Elle sourit en le voyant.

Elle est tellement heureuse qu'il soit venu. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie et elle veut le partager avec lui. Parce qu'il est une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux.

Elle avait peur qu'il refuse au début. Elle sait que c'était un peu égoïste comme demande mais il a accepté immédiatement. Alors Ginny s'est dit que peut-être, il était passé à autre chose et qu'il ne restait entre eux que les souvenirs merveilleux de ces après midis au soleil, à discuter.

Elle le serre dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle est tellement heureuse qu'il soit là. Et il a l'air heureux aussi.

Les années ont passé depuis cette déclaration qu'il lui a faite auprès du feu, juste le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Des années terriblement difficiles au début. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis, il n'avait pas été là. Mais qui était elle pour lui en vouloir alors qu'il cherchait à sauver sa vie. Mais elle avait finalement réalisé qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Ils s'en étaient sortis, tout s'était arrangé.

Elle repense aux années qui ont suivi et à la présence de Dean dans sa vie, tenant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ce soir là. Il avait toujours été là, à l'enterrement de Fred, à chacun de ses matchs, à chacun des moments où elle avait eu besoin de son ami.

Et aujourd'hui aussi elle est là.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny est heureuse, elle se marrie à Harry Potter et Dean Thomas est son témoin.

Il frappe à la porte et elle lui ouvre après quelques secondes à peine.

Elle le remercie d'être venu et le fait entrer. Dans le hall de leur demeure londonienne, Dean entend les pleurs des enfants de Ginny.

– J'aurais bien demandé à Hermione de garder Albus, lui dit-elle l'air fatigué, mais elle a déjà tellement à faire avec Rose, je ne voulais pas lui en rajouter, surtout qu'elle débute.

Dean sourit mais son cœur se serre. En général, il essaye de ne pas y penser mais il y a des moments comme celui-ci où la dure réalité de la vie se rappelle à lui. Ginny a des enfants. Deux. D'un autre homme que lui. Il se sent idiot, cela va faire presque dix ans que Ginny et lui n'ont pas été intimes mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être malade lorsqu'il pense à tout ce que ces deux enfants impliquent.

Il entre dans le salon à sa suite et prend le petit Albus dans ses bras. James est malade et Ginny a du mal à s'occuper des deux petits comme elle le devrait. Alors Dean vient à son aide, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Albus est un bébé adorable, de ceux qu'on ne peut qu'aimer, de ceux qui vous donnent envie de sourire et de devenir un peu gâteux. Pourtant c'est plus fort que lui, Dean ne l'aime pas, il a même un mal fou à le regarder.

Albus Potter est la preuve vivante que la présence même de Dean cet après-midi est une erreur. Il avait promis à Ginny qu'il serait là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe l'heure, le jour ou la météo, peu importe les circonstances. Mais là, c'est simplement au dessus de ses forces.

Ce bébé brun aux yeux verts, il est l'échec de la vie de Dean incarné. Il avait dit être là quand elle en aurait besoin mais la vérité c'est que Ginny n'a jamais eu autant besoin de la présence de Dean que lui a besoin de la sienne.

Mais il lui a promis et à cet instant elle a besoin de lui alors il reste, même s'il sait qu'une fois sorti de chez elle, il ira oublier sa peine dans un bar. Il en a honte mais c'est ce qu'elle a fait de lui. Il l'écoute distraitement parler du travail si prenant de son époux mais n'est plus aussi attentif qu'il avait pu l'être les années précédentes.

Autrefois, il l'écoutait avec une attention démesurée, espérant qu'elle lui envoie le signal que la vie n'était plus si belle auprès du si magnifique Potter, en espérant qu'elle lui reviendrait. Mais il n'est pas stupide, Ginny n'est pas malheureuse, ou du moins pas assez pour retourner vers lui. Et ce tee-shirt large qu'elle porte aujourd'hui et qui et cache son ventre arrondi n'en est qu'une preuve de plus.

A la fin de l'après-midi, il quitte Ginny et se dit qu'il regrette d'être un jour tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il frappe à la porte et elle lui ouvre après quelques secondes à peine.

Elle lui est tellement reconnaissante d'accepter de l'aider à garder les enfants. James est malade et elle n'arrive pas à s'occuper d'Albus. Elle est tellement fatiguée. Harry travaille énormément et ne rentre que tard et Hermione a déjà suffisamment à faire avec sa petite Rose.

Heureusement pour elle, Dean est toujours près à l'aider, il est si doux avec les enfants. Elle se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'en a pas déjà. Mais après tout, il semblerait que toutes les femmes avec qui il ait été n'aient pas fait long feu.

Elle lui raconte ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus et il l'écoute, comme toujours, en berçant Albus. Pourtant, elle le sent distant, lui qui est d'habitude si joyeux lui semble sombre. Elle se demande un instant où est passé l'adolescent heureux aux yeux rieurs qu'elle a connu autrefois.

Elle sait que la guerre les a tous ébranlés, mais elle se dit qu'après tout ce temps Dean aurait dû s'en remettre, au moins un peu. Elle s'en veut un peu de lui avoir demandé de venir alors qu'il lui apparaît clairement que quelque chose cloche. Pourtant, quand elle lui pose la question, il lui répond en souriant que tout va bien.

Mais elle le connaît. Ce sourire qu'il lui offre n'est pas celui qu'il lui réserve habituellement, ce n'en est qu'une pale copie, une vulgaire imitation qui n'atteint même pas ses yeux.

Il s'en va finalement sans qu'elle ait pu connaître les raisons de son mal être. elle ferme la porte et fronce les sourcils.

Elle s'en veut un peu, parce qu'elle n'est même pas capable de deviner ce qui tracasse son meilleur ami.

Il déplie le parchemin les mains tremblantes.

C'est peut-être le cinquième ou le sixième, il ne sait plus très bien. Les mots qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête, ceux qui semblaient si bien sonner, être si mélodieux, maintenant qu'il les couche sur le papier, ils sonnent comme faux, ils sont dissonants, maladroits. Mais il doit vraiment les écrire, alors il recommence encore et encore.

Il a la gorge nouée et sa plume dans sa main. Ces mots qu'il doit écrire, il les déteste, ils lui donnent la nausée, mal au cœur. Mais il sait que ce mal qui le tient, il ne le guérira qu'en écrivant cette lettre.

Pauline pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle sait ce qu'il ressent, elle sait à quel point il souffre. Mais elle l'aime et elle en souffre aussi. Elle l'aime plus que le monde, au moins autant que lui aime Ginny. Et ça la tue.

Ça la tue parce qu'elle sait que Dean ne vit que pour Ginny et il ne sera pas heureux avant qu'il d'avoir renoncé à cet amour.

Il se souvient de sa colère, de sa rage de le voir ne vivre qu'à moitié, comme dans l'attente. Elle a crié, hurlé, pleuré, le suppliant de vivre enfin, pour cet enfant qu'elle portait puisqu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, ni même pour elle.

Alors il le fait parce qu'il l'aime. Moins que Ginny, c'est certain, mais il se dit qu'il doit leur laisser une chance.

Il appuie sa tête contre son ventre arrondi et soupire avant d'embrasser cette petite bulle de bonheur qui naît en elle, dans l'espoir de le rendre enfin heureux.

Il saisit sa plume plus fermement et laisse l'encre mourir sur le parchemin, ne réfléchissant même plus. Les mots qui naissent spontanément sont finalement harmonieux. Il signe de son nom et pose sa plume.

Il roule le parchemin et le serre contre son cœur.

Elle déplie le parchemin les mains tremblantes.

Cela fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles, qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et ça la rend folle. Inconsciemment, elle sait que cette lettre est la dernière, qu'elle marque un tournant, la fin de quelque chose. Elle n'en a encore lu aucun mot mais elle le sait.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas comprendre alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle a toujours su qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Les mots qui s'alignent sous ses doigts, qui s'étendent sous ses yeux sont à la fois doux et tranchants. Ils sont pleins de délicatesse et d'excuses mais ils la transpercent violemment.

Elle ne lui en veut pas, bien sûr que non. De quel droit pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Mais elle s'en veut à elle-même. Elle se déteste d'avoir été si égoïste, de ne pas avoir vu à quel point elle le blessait chaque jour un peu plus. Parce que chaque instant passé auprès d'elle la rendait un peu plus heureuse, elle voulait partager son bonheur avec lui. Mais elle n'a pas vu, ou pas voulu voir, que son bonheur à elle, son bonheur avec un autre, le brisait chaque jour un peu plus.

Quant à Pauline, elle ne sait pas si elle la déteste ou si elle se sent reconnaissante envers elle. Elle la déteste parce qu'elle lui vole son ami, parce qu'elle le lui enlève pour ne jamais le lui rendre. Elle lui est reconnaissante pourtant, de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite. Un peu comme il l'avait fait pour elle-même des années auparavant.

Elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra jamais et ça lui brise le cœur, des larmes amères coulent sur ses joues et viennent mourir aux coins de ses lèvres. Mais elle sait qu'il sera heureux et ne souhaite que son bonheur, alors elle sourit malgré sa peine.

Elle roule le parchemin et le serre contre son cœur.


End file.
